Le piano ravive des souvenirs
by lilikelly
Summary: Réponse au 21 ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème " piano".


Réponse au 21 ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème " piano".

Gabriel regardait son fils jouer du piano, un air nostalgique sur le visage en se souvenant de sa femme disparue.

Gabriel était au lycée quand il avait rencontré sa futur femme Émilie.

A cette époque beaucoup de filles se retournaient sur son passage, mais jamais il n'en fit cas, il n'était concentré que sur ses études dans le but de trouver un métier qui lui plairait. Solitaire il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis préférant être seul.

Mais son quotidien changea a l'arrivée d'Emilie qui était son opposée en tout point, elle était dynamique et sociale ayant un style vestimentaire hors de commun, elle aimait les couleurs et vêtements extravagants. Pour les études elle n'était douée qu'en littérature.

Leur rencontre se fit dans les couloirs du lycée le jour de l'arrivée d'Emilie. Elle courait le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir été sélectionnée pour un casting. Sans faire attention elle fonça à l'angle du couloir menant à la sortie et heurta Gabriel qui tomba l'entraînant dans sa chute. En le voyant se fut le coup de foudre et elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Au contraire lui s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

Depuis ce jour elle le suivait de loin et en voyant une fille proche de lui elle décida de se rapprocher à son tour.

Gabriel de son côté avait remarqué que la jeune fille le suivait et il soupira, il l'a trouvait bruyante et ennuyante.

Plus tard dans la journée elle le rejoins dans la bibliothèque et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Bonjour je suis Émilie

Il ne répondit pas mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Elle était visiblement une gêne pour lui.

\- J'étudie.

\- Je peux étudier avec toi ?

Il l'a regarda un long moment et acquiesça.

Les mois suivants Gabriel appréciait peu a peu la compagnie d'Emilie parce qu'elle le comprenait. Un jour en voyant ses habits, pour se moquer d'elle il lui dessina quelques vêtements.

L'innocence d'Emilie pensait que c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est vraiment beau ! J'aimerais porter les vêtements que tu dessines. Tu as pensé à devenir styliste ?

\- Styliste ?

\- Bah oui et je pourrais être ton mannequin.

C'est de cette discussion qu'il commença à s'intéresser à la mode.

Elle était devenue une amie.

Un matin la fille qu'elle avait vu avec Gabriel vint à sa rencontre et lui expliqua de façon hautaine qu'il lui appartenait. Pendant une semaine elle le collait et Émilie resta en retrait.

Puis un soir Gabriel était resté un peu plus tard pour finir un devoir, il entendit un bruit venant de la salle de musique il s'approcha, et aperçu Émilie qui jouait un air romantique au piano. En l'a voyant les yeux fermées et le visage serein son cœur s'emballa.

D'un seul coup en remarquant la présence de Gabriel elle interrompu le morceau qu'elle jouait.

\- Gabriel qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je passais par là et en entendant ce son mélodieux je suis venu.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas parlés.

\- Oui effectivement.

\- C'est une très belle mélodie.

\- Tu veux l'écoutée une nouvelle fois ?

Il acquiesça et elle remis ses main sur le clavier et commença à faire danser ses doigts sur les différentes touche.

Gabriel l'a regarda avec émerveillement, avec elle il se détendait et était tout simplement heureux d'être en sa compagnie.

À la fin du morceau elle se tourna et lui fit face.

\- Émilie cette mélodie doit être pour quelqu'un d'important pour toi.

\- Oui en faite j'aime cette personne.

\- Il doit avoir beaucoup de chance.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toi que j'aime Gabriel.

Il resta figé un instant et la serra fort dans ses bras lui murmurant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Émilie. Ta musique à fait fondre mon cœur.

Elle sourit.

Quelques années plus tard Gabriel devint un grand styliste inspiré par sa femme devenue actrice et son mannequin personnel. Et chaque jour elle lui jouait un air au piano lui montrant tout son amour pour lui.

Maintenant que sa femme a disparue il se tournait vers son fils pour continuer à faire briller l'âme de sa femme à travers les mélodies qu'il jouait

Fin


End file.
